It is known to apply various data stream classification schemes to detect a data format, or a protocol employed for their transport, the aim being to filter the data streams, to categorize a stream so as to enable a quality of service QoS to be set up in the network, or more generally to process a data stream.
For this purpose, stream analyzers can be arranged interception-wise in network access points, such as Wi-fi stations for example, situated in public places such as a hospital or a university campus for example. Indeed, in a hospital or in a university campus, it may be desirable to prevent P2P data streams, and it is thus necessary to detect such data streams.
Such data stream analyzers intercept packets of the data stream and the packets are processed so as to undertake the classification of the stream.
Statistical algorithms and deterministic algorithms (also called DPI, for “Deep Packet Inspection”) are well known and make it possible, on the basis of the data packets intercepted, to determine the format of the data exchanged or the protocol used for their transport, or more generally to place the data stream into a category, so as to deduce whether or not the data stream is an authorized stream as a function of the category assigned to it or whether a specific QoS should be applied in respect of this stream.